Heritage
by Child of Taboo
Summary: Harry finds that there are a few things that people forgot to tell him about his father. And now they come back for Harry. Includes Elves, Swords, flying, fights, and more! Remade, new title Raven Prince: Book One.
1. ch1 Happy birthday to me

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."   
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They don't know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me " And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Read the books for this one I'm to lazy --.  
  
Last words: Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!   
  
Heritage  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Happy Birthday to Me  
  
The crisp light of day was shining in his eyes when he woke up. He slowly pulled himself up in his small bed. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed his glasses and placed them upon his head. He glanced around his small sun lit room and let out a sigh.   
  
Harry Potter swung his feet out of his bed. He set about cleaning his room, which he could see really needed to be tidied up.   
  
After returning again to the Dursley's home for the summer, Harry had spent every minuet he could in his room. He had spent the first few weeks reflecting on the events at the Ministry of Magic. He missed Sirius like a drowning swimmer missed air. He thought he might succumb to his depressed state. Once he even considered taking his own life. Without the almost constants letters from Ron and Hermione he knew he would be lost. Even though they only talked of Quidditch and their summer he waited for every letter with batted breath.  
  
As if she read his mind Hedwig zoomed through his open window along with two other owl's. Harry recognized Pig, Ron's hyper active owl, but the other he didn't recognize. Hedwig stretched her leg towards Harry untied the package and she flew into her cage to get some well deserved rest. He removed two other packages from the other two owls, pig fallowed Hedwig into her cage while the unknown owl took off through the window.  
  
Harry turned his attention to the packages. The first one was from Hermione and the Weasley family, the second was from his ex-Professor Remus , and the third came from Hogwarts. He decided to open the Hogwarts one first. Hopefully it contained his O.W.L. results.  
  
Inside the box was two letters and a small container containing Hagrid's famous rock cakes. He opened the first letter. It was a birthday card from Hagrid, wishing him a happy birthday. When he opened the second letter he was happy to see his O.W.L. results.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to present your Ordinary Wizarding Level results.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Potions O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
  
Divination O  
  
Charms O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
  
History of magic A  
  
Astrology O  
  
Transfiguration O  
  
Herbology E  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry smiled. Seven O.W.L.s was not bad at all. Hermione would be proud. He set the letter down and turned back to the others. He then decided to open Ron and Hermione's package. Inside he found a few chocolate frogs from Ron and Ginny, an assortment of pranks from the twins, and '101 Ways to Hex Your Enemies' by Jill Jordan from Hermione. Harry smiled again, Hermione always encourages reading.  
  
Now that he had nothing else to open Harry turned to Lupin's box. He hadn't talked to his old teacher since the death of his god father.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc....  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind then fell back into place.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry shook his head to chase the memory from his thoughts. He had to face Lupin sometime. He slowly removed the tape and opened the package. Inside to box was a letter and a book. He opened the letter, a bad feeling in his gut.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
I understand why you haven't owled me yet and I want you to know its ok. I miss Sirius to and If you need someone to talk to I'm there for you. Where ever he is he is proud of you Harry, don't you ever forget that. Now that I have finally told you that I want to wish you a very happy sixteenth birthday!   
  
The book in the box is something a close friend gave to me. I am sure it will serve you better. The book is called 'Loop og ecc tgusdk' only a few people can read it. All you have do is tell the book what you want to read ( I suggest doing this at Hogwarts as it emits a magical signature the ministry might sense).  
  
Wishing you all the happiness in the world,  
  
Mooney  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry turned his attention to the book. It had a green cover with interact gold and silver leaves adorning it. In fancy silver script the words 'The Book of all Things' were scrawled. Harry opened the book and found the inside blank. Frowning he decided to take Lupin's advice and try it at Hogwarts. He packed the book inside his trunk. After locking his trunk Harry headed downstairs to make breakfast before the Dursley's woke up. So far this was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, even if he didn't turn sixteen until tonight..  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
After a full day of chores given to him by the Dursley's Harry retired to his room. He sat on his bed and was soon absorbed in the book Hermione had given him. He planned to stay up for his birthday. It was a ritual he did every year since he could remember.  
  
Harry glanced over at his clock. He was surprised how close it was to his birthday. He watched as his sweet sixteen got closer and closer. He started to count it down. "Five...four...three...two...one... Happy Bir" He stopped mid word, something was wrong.  
  
A strange sensation filled Harry. A jolt of electricity run up his spine casing him to gasp. A stifled scream escaped his lips as his body was enveloped in pain. The sensation bringing painful cries from his lips. His body seemed to consist of lava and ice all a once.   
  
Harry pulled himself off his bed and onto the floor, his glasses fell from his face only to slide across the room. When he tried to stand he found his legs didn't work. The pain was getting worse than any curse he had ever felt as Harry crawled towards his desk. He needed to find help. Reaching a hand upwards he pulled down a piece of parchment and a pen. He quickly tried to write to Dumbledore. The pain made his hands jerk as he wrote.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Professor Dumbledore help!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"He...Hedwig..." his voce came in gasps "Take...th...this to Dum...bled...ore...HURRY!" Harry handed his snowy owl the parchment and watched her fly through the window. Harry hope she would reach his trusted headmaster soon because he didn't know how much more pain he could endure.   
  
Harry didn't know how long he lay on the floor crying from the pain. It seemed like days. A great pain from his shoulders filled every nerve in his body with the feeling of lightning. A sound like an egg cracking reached Harry's ears as his shoulders seemed to explode. Harry saw blood splatter on his bedroom walls. It was his blood.   
  
He started to lose conciseness when he heard six rapid 'pops'. Could it be help? They are to late I can't stay awake. In the fogginess of his mind he thought he herd a woman scream. He tried to focus his sleepy thoughts, but he couldn't concentrate. Harry lost himself in blackness.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: "Ha ha ha it is alive" cough freak cough glare "Ok the first chapter is done. I plan to but the second chapter up within a week" Sure you will rolls eyes "Don't insult me you... you... midget!!! Grrrr Well until next time my loving reviewers peace out" Don't forget to review. 


	2. ch2 Mr River kin

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."   
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They don't know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me "And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry had a happy birthday until he turned sixteen. He sent for help but passed out before help came.  
  
Last words: Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!   
  
Heritage  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mr. Riverkin  
  
Harry felt like he was floating on clouds. His thoughts came in waves, caring the memories of his birthday with it. Am I dead? Well I'm thinking so I must be alive. Dead people cant think. He paused in his thoughts to ponder his statement. can they? Another pause. Regardless I think I'm breathing  
  
Sure of his life force, Harry slowly tried to open his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. So they got there in time. I thought for sure I was going to die They must have been able to stop whatever was killing me. Harry thought he heard some muffled coming from another room. He concentrated and soon the words were crystal clear.  
  
Harry was sure it was Dumbledore's voice that said "Don't worry Molly we know what happened it was nothing life threatening" Whatever it was it sure felt life threatening.  
  
"Can we see him please? The children are so worried" he was sure that voice belonged to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'm sure it would not hurt for you to see him Mrs. Weasley but it is up to Harry to explain what happened to Ron and Hermione" Harry could swear he heard someone say 'not fair' but he could barley hear it. He heard footsteps and then the creek of the door opening.   
  
Harry turned his head towards the door as Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley entered the hospital wing. "Ah Mr. Potter I see you are awake. How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Harry sat up surprised that he felt better than normal. "I feel fine" Mrs. Weasley gave him a shocked look "what?"  
  
"I beg you not to say anything too in appropriate Molly" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I have to go back down to the great hall to wait for a guest I will be back in a few minuets" He turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Oh Harry dear you look so... um well different." Harry gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What do you" before he could finish she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"We got so scared when we found out what had happened. Of course we didn't know everything then but Tonks did tell us a bit. Oh Harry they said your room was covered in blood. They said you looked in so much pain. Ginny broke down crying when we heard." she let go of Harry "your owl arrived in the middle of an order meeting and Dumbledore said only five people could go with him. Arthur and I wanted to go but we couldn't come. It all turned out well in the end though didn't it" By now Molly Weasley was trying hard to hold back tears.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley pleases tell me what happened. Stuff like that doesn't happen to people regularly"   
  
"Well...you see Harry you" she never got to finish.  
  
"Why don't you let Mr. Riverkin explain?" Harry turned to see his favorite interrupting headmaster.   
  
Mrs. Weasley got up to leave. "I'll tell everyone your fine Harry they will be so relieved" as she left she whispered to Dumbledore a little loudly "Tell him gently, if you need us at anytime just flu us and we will be here in an instant" she turned back to Harry. "Goodbye Harry stay out of trouble!" With that she left.  
  
"Mr. Potter allow me to introduce Mr. Riverkin" Dumbledore moved aside to reveal a tall man.  
  
The man stood around 6'3". He had dark black hair contrasted to his pale skin. The man wore a long flowing cloak the same color as his bright blue eyes. He looked like an ordinary wizard except his ears. He had pointy ears. Mr. Riverkin was an elf.  
  
"I am called Riverkin, Riverkin Heart" Mr. Riverkin glanced at Dumbledore who nodded. Harry watched in awe as the elf knelt in front of him "I am the appointed guardian and teacher of the future Kin of the sky elves. Some years ago the old king died, his only heir was murdered fifteen years ago. Before his demise the heir himself had a son. But the child was under a spell to bind his powers until he reached his Elvin adulthood." The hamster running the wheel in Harry's brain went in overtime. what dose this have to do with me. "Upon his sixteenth birthday the spell would disinter great and his wings. You Harry James Potter are my lord." Mr. Riverkin took one of Harry's hands in his own," I swear never to desert my post before your thrown. Say that you accept it"  
  
Harry looked from Dumbledore and then to the kneeling elf. In a shaky voice Harry said "I...I accept" Harry felt a warm sensation spread through his body. Mr. Riverkin released Harry's hands but kept kneeling. "umm... so I'm an Elvin prince?" Mr. Riverkin didn't respond, his eyes were fixed upon the floor. "Um Mr. Riverkin...is something wrong" Harry turned to Dumbledore "Was it something I said or did?"  
  
His headmaster was laughing. "Harry try telling him to speak" The man said between laughs. His words cased the boy to blush.  
  
"Um..." Harry felt overly silly but it was worth a try "Mr. Riverkin feel free to speak whenever and stuff" The elfin man stood and looked at Harry. "Why weren't you talking before? And are you sure that I'm who you are looking for? I don't have wings and" Mr. Riverkin put a slender finger on Harry's rosy lips.  
  
"My lord I can not answer you questions if you keep asking more. And I must insist that you call me Heart as you are my lord." Heart smiled at Harry as though he would rather do nothing other than answer the teens questions. "It is considered polite only to talk to Elvin royalty when told to talk. I know you are my Lord and you do have wings they only contracted." Harry gave him a worried look. "My lord if you would like we could eat and then I will start to teach you about your Elvin heritage, "He turned to Dumbledore and asked, "May we be excused?" Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside. Heart extended his hand to help Harry out of bed. Harry was pleased to see that his feet supported him. "This way my Lord"  
  
Heart Riverkin led Harry to a room he had never entered before, He guessed it must be a teacher's quarter. The space was decorated like a forest. the four-poster had green hangings and golden trees. The walls had moving paintings of the forest and a large rug of leaves lay in the center of the floor. "This place is beautiful"  
  
"I asked Dumbledore to prepare this room for you to use." Harry gasped. Heart walked over to a door decorated as a tree. "Behind this door you can find your bath," he pointed to another door "you will find your cloths in there, and if you require assistance snap your fingers once. Now I must take my leave." Heart bowed deeply than backed out of the room and shut the door, leaving Harry alone in the forest room.  
  
Harry moved over to the tree door and pushed it open to reveal a large pool. Harry stepped inside an marveled at the bath. The was like a small pond and a waterfall without the fish. Harry removed his cloths and realized for the first time that he was wearing a very baggy outfit he had never seen before. He slid his bare flesh into the lukewarm water and sighed it was pure heaven.  
  
So I'm an Elf and I'm a prince. My life gets more and more complicated each year Harry laughed at his own thoughts. I wonder what Ron and Hermione will say when they find out. They will probably have a cow Harry glanced around for some shampoo but found none. Maybe I should try the finger thing? Harry snapped his finger and jumped halfway out of the water when a larches crack sounded behind him.  
  
"HELLO MASTER!!!" a high pitched girl's voice shrieked. Harry turned to see a small glowing being hovering over the water. "I'm Ellen your personal centaur! How may I help you?" By this time Harry had ducked deep in the water and covered himself. "oh so Mr. Riverkin wasn't lying when he said you would be young."  
  
The centaur moved closer and Harry could see her fetchers. Ellen was about half of Harry's height her human skin was dark tan and her horse coat was a deep red. She had blond hair to her ears, and leaf green eyes. "But he never said you were so handsome." She watched as Harry turned many shades of red. "what can I do for you striking Master"  
  
"Can you tell me where I could find some bath supplies please?" Harry blushed even deeper as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Of course my cute Master! Here you go" She twirled her fingers in the air and there was a small pop as two towels, shampoo and conditioner, and an assortment of scented body soaps appeared on the floor. "Is there anything else you will be needing gorgeous Master?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Actually other than if you wouldn't mind calling me Harry I'm quite fine."   
  
"Sure attractive Master Harry"   
  
"Thank you" she stared at him "umm... is something wrong?"  
  
"Nope. I'll get going so you can wash my hot Master Harry" Ellen twirled around once and a crack rent the air. She was gone. Well that was interesting Harry finished washing and stepped out of the pool. After drying off with a towel he went back into his room. As he made his way back towards the forest room Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection. He turned and walked over to the mirror.  
  
If he didn't know any better Harry would have thought a stranger stood opposite him. His black messy hair had always on the long side but know it fell to his shoulders in wet clumps. Harry tilted his head to one side and looked at his ear, his very pointy ear. He wasn't sure but Harry thought he looked a few inches taller. His faced seemed more pointed but the thin lightning scar still stood on his forehead. Harry sighed and turned from the mirror, that scar gave him nothing but trouble.  
  
Once in his room Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open. Why am I surprised by anything anymore Inside he found several silk shirts matching pants, two white wool shirts, two black sweat pants, three beautifully designed robes to match his cloths, a large assortment of muggel cloths, a full set of school robes, and several shoes and boots. He had never owned any cloths that hadn't first belonged to Dudley, besides the sweaters from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry decided on a yellow hooded jacket over a red long sleeved shirt. He picked out a pair of red and orange lade shorts and a pair of black platform boots. Harry went back into the bath room and studied himself in the mirror. I'm not half bad looking.   
  
Harry left his new room and headed towards the great hall. When he arrived he found Heart talking to Dumbledore on the far side of the room. Glancing around the large room Harry saw Hagrid sitting at the teachers table. Harry moved over towards the half-giant and a funny thought struck him. I wonder if he can recognize me. "Hell Hagrid how are you?" Harry sat down next to Hagrid.  
  
"An' uew mite you be? Ang on, blimy! Is tha you Harry?" Hagrid clapped him on the shoulder " wha appened to you Harry you seem different. Must be those muggel clothes, its weird see'in you in'um. Oww you been Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine Hagrid. Thanks for the cakes they were grand." Harry turned to the golden plate sitting in front of him "Cheese burger." He took the burger into hands and smiled. Life was good.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After finishing the cheese burger Harry bid Hagrid goodbye and walked over to Heart and Dumbledore. "My Lord we were just discussing when you should start your lessons."  
  
"Please just call me Harry. What lessons?" Heart started to laugh.   
  
"I choose to call you my lord because I must show respect for you in public." Harry sighed " If it bothers you so much my lord I shall call you Harry in private."  
  
"Thank you. I'd like that a lot. Now what did you mean by lessons?"  
  
"You will be taught Elvin history, fighting skills, stratagem, flying, and Elvin magic lessons on top of you regular classes."  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
"Right now" The elf smiled evilly.  
  
Heart had led him to the top of the astronomy tower. "You will need to remove your shirt Harry and stand on the ledge" Heart started strip off his own shirt.  
  
"What" Harry took a step backwards.  
  
"You can keep your shirt on but your wings will tear the cloth." Harry couldn't argue with that. He slowly removed his shirt and jacket and set them on stone floor. He positioned himself on the ledge and shivered slightly in the cool air. "Now the hard part is drawing your wings fourth. Concentrate on your breathing." Harry felt stupid as he concentrated on breathing. Out of the corned of his eye Harry saw Heart move behind him. He tried to turn and look at what the elf was doing, but it didn't matter. He figured it out as he fell from the tallest part of Hogwarts.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Welcome back my loyal readers!!! Run while you still can hits Gem on the head Keep going and you'll be down the drain! I'm so scared. That's a good thing to know. Anyways I cant wait to keep posting chapters (the 3rd and 4th ones are done) but I'm to evil. More like crazy picks up gem and heads twards the kitchen sink You asked for it turns to readers Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Don't forget to review. 


	3. ch3 The Joys of Flying

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."   
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They don't know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me "And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He meets Mr. Riverkin, and elf, and Ellen , a hyper fairy. He learns what happened on his birthday and gets a cool new bedroom. Then he gets pushed out of the Astronomy tower!!!  
  
Last words: Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!   
  
Heritage  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Joys of Flying  
  
Harry's entire life flashed before his eyes as he plummeted towards the ground. As he fell to a certain death, he felt a burning sensation on his shoulder blades. They seemed to get hotter and hotter as the ground came closer. There was a sound like a feather pillow exploding and it looked like it to. Black feathers floated all around his falling body as Harry gained his wings. Harry clumsily stretched his new appendages in an attempt to slow his fall to death. It worked better than he hoped.  
  
As soon as he brought his wings down Harry shot upward, but at an angle. He spent a few minuets trying to work out how to navigate how to work his wings, soon he had worked out the basics. He flew upward back to the tower. Heart stood there, a small pair of white wings sticking out of his shoulders.  
  
"You did very well I knew you could." Harry landed sloppily on the tower floor and glared at the elf "If you ever doubt that you should be king look at your wings. Most elves have them, they vary in color and size but only the royal line destined for the thrown have black wings."  
  
Harry turned his head to look at what he could. The wings that came out of his back were pitch black with a slight red tint in the sunlight. Ron is going to freak when he sees this. Oh crap how will I tell them Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Heart's words. "How about we fly for a bit" Harry nodded.  
  
Both of the winged elves propelled themselves into the air. He smiled at the rush that filled his being. The feeling of playing Quidditch was nothing like the one he felt now. With each beat of his wings all of his worries melted away. His thoughts were only on the beauty of the lake as they flew over it. The pair circled around the castle several times before once again returning to the tower. He had seemed to master the act of flying fine but he still had problems landing. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Harry laughed for the first time since his godfathers death.  
  
Heart looked down at his watch. "We have half an hour before you need to head to Dumbledore so why don't we work on drawing forth and repressing your wings, if you master that quickly we may move on to meditation." Heart proceeded to show Harry the steps he needed to take in order to repress his wings. They practiced for twenty and by the end he could suppress and draw forth his black wings with ease. Redressing the two headed towards Dumbledore's office. After saying "Tootsie roll" Heart bowed and left Harry alone to proceed up the stairs.  
  
As he made his way up the spiral stairs Harry felt a bucket of ice slide into his stomach. The last time he had been in this office he had trashed the place. He knocked quietly on the door. "Come on in Harry." He entered to room to see his headmaster standing by the window. The old man motioned for him to take a seat.  
  
"Professor I'm really sorry about what I did at the end of last term." Harry looked towards the ground "I'm really sorry about what I did, and I'm more than willing to replace them."  
  
"Harry it is quite alright. You had every reason to be angry with me, and no harm was done. The house elves were able to repair everything." Dumbledore moved over and sat in his desk. "What I wanted to talk to you about was how you will be able to blending at school."  
  
"I never thought of that" As soon as the other students saw his new body they would freak. The death eaters kids would see him and contact their parents. From the death eaters Voldemort would learn about his new look and the abilities that went with it.  
  
"A hat may be able to hide your ears and I hope you can now control your wings" Harry nodded " I doubt that you will be able to resist telling your friends and I can only hope you are careful not to let your secret fall upon cretin ears. The ministry will not be told of these events but we may face some problems with the elves."  
  
"The elves? Why?"  
  
"The elves will want to meet you and protect you. If anyone figures out why so many elves are guarding the school they may put two and two together. We needed to come up with a solution that keeps the elves happy and the wizarding world in the dark. For the rest of your time at Hogwarts Professor Heart will be your defense teacher. A group of highly trained Elvin body guards will fallow you and ensure your safety while remaining unseen. This will of course only happen with your consent"  
  
"That seems fine." Harry paused. "might i be able to see my friends sometime soon?"  
  
"You will need to focus on your training, you will be able to see them when they return for the school year." Harry sighed. "You don't have complete control of your powers yet. Your friends would be at risk of a deadly magical influx. I believe it would be best to wait. You might be surprised how quickly the summer will pass." God dammit. How did I know he would say i couldn't "I think Mr. Riverkin is waiting for you out side" Harry solemnly made his way out of the office and down to his teacher. He missed his friends more than usual. But mostly he missed his godfather.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As Harry marked off the days until the start of term his Elvin training got harder. In the mornings he ran around the lake, then he would move to weapon training until noon. Then he practiced wandless and Elvin magic, after three hours he would study Elvin history and courtroom edict until dinner. After his meal they would practice areal maneuvers, sword fighting, and performing magic mid-flight, after an hour or so they would move onto his favorite class stratagem.  
  
Stratagem was training glamour. Elves were a race fully attuned to the magic of life, once fully trained they would be able to trick all but the keenest eye with their glamour. It was an ability close to meta-morphing but in truth nothing changed. The elf would cast an illusion upon themselves of another being. Heart was pleased that Harry seemed a natural at casting a glamour, but he was always unsuccessful at hiding his scar.  
  
"Harry lets call it quits for today" Heart said during the end of his Stratagem lesson. "Your school will be starting tomorrow and I think it would be good if you met the 'Ten silvers'. They are an elect group of Elvin assassins from many Elvin clans that live to serve and protect you" Harry fallowed his teacher to his room. After entering heart mover over to the wall across from his bed. Heart reached out his right hand and gently placed it upon the wall. Harry sensed a great force of power as the wall seemed to dissolve. The two stepped inside another chamber.  
  
Ten people were kneeling on the ground in front of a great thrown. "Please have a seat my lord and allow me to introduce your loyal 'Ten silver'" Harry sat down in the gaudy thrown and watched as an Elvin man crawled forward. "introduce yourself to his highness Harry Potter, High Elvin king.  
  
The man stood and bowed to Harry. "My name is Roka. I am the leader of the ten silvers" The man stood as tall as Harry and he even possessed dark black hair. His eyes were a deep sea blue. The man stepped back and again grouched down on the floor.  
  
Next a blond woman came forward "I am Aura" she bowed and retreated. They all repeated the bowing. First was the young Elvin girl Suki, fallowed by a muscular man named Ohanzee, He was fallowed by two twin girls with deep red hair. They introduced themselves as Danica and Nephele. Then came a young blond boy named Terran and a brown haired woman named Eadignes. Next came Molan, an elf with green hair and many piercing. And finally came a small boy who looked to be only Elvin.  
  
Once he had resumed his kneeling position they all spoke in unison "We herby promise to serve you any way you for all are lives. All of your desires will be fulfilled as you wish to the best of our ability"  
  
"Thank you all so very much" Harry blushed at their attention.  
  
Heart clapped his hands and the ten retreated, finally disappearing into the shadows. "Harry as you become more accustomed to your rule you will depend a lot on your Ten Silvers. Now come my lord you should rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you" Harry returned to his room. He was asleep before his head touched his pillow.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N Yay I finished it on time! Who's fault is that. But the story was so interesting. Hits on head You are an idiot. Shut up. Well my loyal readers time for me to get some sleep. Until next time my loving reviewers peace out" Don't forget to review. 


	4. ch4 If the hat fits

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."   
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They don't know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me "And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry feels the joy of flying with ought the aid of a broom. He starts his studies with ought contact with his friends. But soon meets the interesting group the 'Ten Silvers' who swore loyalty to him.  
  
Last words: Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!   
  
Heritage  
  
Chapter 4  
  
If the hat fits  
  
Ellen had woken Harry up earlier than usually for the first day of school. He had never been a morning person but today he was all to ready to see his friends. He quickly bathed and dressed in his school uniform. He looked slightly more like his old self but his ears stood ought no matter what he did with his hair. He could cast an illusion to hide them for a while but a glamour take energy and can't be held for long. At most he could hide them for twenty minuets. I'll have to ask Dumbledore about a solution  
  
Harry left his room and headed towards the great hall. When he entered the great hall he found it deserted. The teachers are probably preparing for the students arrival He sat dawn at the Gryffindor table and said "Honeycomb". Harry munched happily at his breakfast until Heart entered and sat beside him. "Good morning Heart. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. Harry we do have a bit of a problem with the return of the students, as you may have noticed your ears are very hard to hide." Harry nodded and reached his hand up to trace the point of his ear. They do look cool though "Dumbledore and I have reached the conclusion that you should wear a hat" Heart reached into his Elvin robes and remover a winter hat. The hat was blue and white with ear covers designed to keep a skier's ears warm.  
  
"On holidays and such some students wear hats, but they are the traditional black pointed hats. It will look a little strange to wear that every day don't you think." Harry asked bewildered. What would be the point of canceling his ears with something that would draw attention to his head. "Before when I looked normal you said I was under the effects of a binding potion. Can't I use one of those again?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Harry. A binding potion will bind the powers you need to practice with. Besides the hat has Elvin ruins on engraved on it. Only a person of Elvin blood will be able to see the hat, to a normal human you will have normal ears."   
  
To this Harry could only say "Oh. That's a relief." Harry slipped the had on his head. The cloth was warm to the touch from the ruin magic.  
  
"Now Harry I think it would be a good idea if you spent some time with the members of the Ten Silver. They may have pledged their loyalty to you but you must make them pledge their hearts. I will come and inform you when the other students arrive." Heart bowed and watched for Harry to nod his assent to his departure.  
  
"How do I find the Ten Silvers"   
  
"Call them in your mind" Heart continued at Harry's confused look. "As your assassins and body guards they are attuned to you. by willing them to hear your thoughts then they will hear" Harry nodded and Heart backed away and left Harry to finish his breakfast.   
  
After finishing his cereal Harry went back to his forest room. he opened the throne room and stepped inside. As he entered and sat the chamber's torches flickered to life. Now to try calling the Ten silvers. Hello can anyone hear me?   
  
My lord do you require assistance? The voice was rough and Harry guessed that it belonged to Ohanzee.  
  
I was just wanting someone to talk to if someone has some spare time. Harry thought he heard a mental chuckle.  
  
If my lord seeks to talk I'm sure Suki would be pleased to offer her services. She will be there in a few moments.  
  
Thanks you. Suki wasted no time before appearing out of the shadows and bowing before Harry.  
  
"How may I be of service my lord." She was wearing a light green shirt with matching pants. Her shoes seemed to be leather moccasins. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun on her head. Harry looked dawn at her and blushed, he still didn't feel comfortable with all the bowing. He was unworthy for any one to respect him, he led people to there death.  
  
Harry's feeling of unworth must have been showing on his face because Suki asked "Is something wrong my lord? If you wish for someone else I can fetch them"  
  
Harry snapped back to a happy face. "No please stay. Would you like to walk to the lake with me and talk. My friends won't be here until late and Heart is preparing for lessons." She nodded and fallowed Harry as he left the room. When Harry opened the door he was not greeted by his beautiful bedroom but by the front of Hagrid's hut. "What?" he turned to Suki "what happened?" she didn't respond " Fell free to speak when you wish. I'm not all that used to telling people when they can talk and when the can't."  
  
"The palace oh the High King Resides in another plane. Its central point is in the great ash tree Yggdrasill. In its trunk is a large door that when opened by a peasant, that is not invited inside, will lead to nowhere. But when the king or his servants open the door it leads to the phantom palace. It is even said that the High king and his advisors may open the door to anywhere in any dimension."   
  
"That's a good thing to know if I ever get in a jam"  
  
"If you get in a jam we would come and save you even if it meant our lives. It is our duty to live only for your protection" She said the last part with a hint of venom in her voice. Harry sighed. I don't wish for anyone to die for me   
  
"Please tell me about yourself. I'm very interested in Elvin life" The pair walked around the lake as Harry listened to the girls sad tail.   
  
"At birth all Elvin children's future is read by a high priestess to determine if they will be part of something grand. If a baby is seen leading a band of elves that child is given acceptance into a high ranking military academy. My destiny was shown kneeling before the thrown with nine faceless elves. " Harry realized the nine faceless elves were the rest of the Ten Silver. "At age ten I was taken from my family to be trained in the art of killing. My family would be paid five gold pieces a month until I was twenty for my services. Traditionally members of the Silver groups are not allowed worldly possessions besides weapons."  
  
"Silver groups? There were other Ten Silvers?"  
  
"Every High king is destined to have a group of assassins. In the past the number has varied from four to eight silver assassins. Your silver assassins are the largest ever at ten. Some might say that means you are weak" The venom was again in her voice.  
  
"Have you seen your family since then"  
  
"I haven't laid eyes on my parents or my little sister for twenty years" Harry looked her up and down. She looked to young to be thirty. Earth to me. She is an elf we don't age the same as humans  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Do you want to see them?"  
  
"More than you can imagine. If I could leave your side and flee to them I would in an instant." She glared at him before casting her eyes to the ground. She probably though he would be angered at her words.  
  
"Suki I understand somewhat how you feel. I have no memories of my parents but you do. I think it would be vary hard to keep going knowing that they are out there alive. So I order you" She turned back to him anger flashing in her eyes. She clearly didn't want Harry to order her, high king or not. "I order you to find your family and spend time with them. You can stay until you feel ready to return."   
  
"What did you say?" now instead of anger her face and eyes showed surprise. "Do you really mean it" Harry nodded. "Thank you" She turned to run into the forest but stopped and turned to face Harry. Leaning over to him she kissed him gently on the cheek.   
  
She ran into the woods, dissipating into the shadows. Leaving a blushing Harry alone. Harry headed back to the castle, intent on finding something to do before he died of boredom. When Harry opened the doors to the school he willed them to open to his room. Stepping inside he flung himself o his four poster and stared at the moving walls.  
  
As he lay there he thought of things he could do. 1. Pull a prank on Snape I'm the only kid here I'd never pull it off 2. Sleep Not sleepy…that's a first 3. Study I've sunk really far into bored if I think that could be fun Harry cast a glance at his school trunk that stood besides the wall. He had read all of his new school books within a week of getting them. Heart had said he had a friend pick up his supplies, and now that Harry thought about it the friend was probably a Ten Silver. 4. I could organize my books and maybe get a book shelf I never thought I would want to do chores. Harry debated for a moment but finally settled on number four   
  
Harry snapped his fingers. "Hello tempting master Harry! What may I do for you?" The centaur never seemed to run out of new things to call him.  
  
"Do you think that you could summon a book shelf for me to use?"   
  
Ellen started to laugh. "Sexy Master needs no bookshelves. He has a library. Fallow me" Ellen snapped her fingers and Harry's books floated from the trunk. She trotted over to the tree door with Harry fallowing second and his levitated books bringing up the rear. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. As Harry entered he heard himself gasp, the room was magnificent.  
  
The room seemed to big to be passable. Rows upon rows of books stretched as far as he could see. A faint gray mist seemed to fill the air along with the sent of books. The library seemed to consist of three floors, each containing thousands of books. Harry doubted that anyone even Hermione could read all of them. "I'll leave you to the books. I think by now you will be able to get around." With that Ellen turned once in a circle and disappeared with a crack.  
  
Over to the left of him Harry spotted several book shelves that were empty. He directed the books to their new room and the rushed forward. He watched the books organize themselves I a neat fashion. One book caught his eye. The title read 'The Book of all Things'. Harry remembered that Lupin had sent him the book the same night he inherited the thrown.   
  
Harry headed over to a puffy purple chair and satd down with the book. He opened the cover and looked over the first page.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
My dear son Harry,  
  
If you are reading this it means that me and your mother have died. Don't be sad for us, we lived our lives as we saw fit. By now I'm sure that you have come to know of your heritage. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you learn but if I'm correct you have met Heart.  
  
This book you are reading has been in the family for generations. The Book of all Things' allows the king or queen to read anything. If you wish to know about a cretin subject the book will fill with all the information you need. If you desire to check up on your friends text and a picture will appear. But in order to track the you need to shed one drop of their blood on the pages.  
  
I hope my words will help you as you assume the thrown. Your mother and me are proud of you. Remember we are watching over you.  
  
Love your Parents  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry smiled. The book could be very useful. Harry turned the page and started to read up on Elvin ruins. The hat had intrigued him and Harry started to wonder what he could do with ruins. He was still sitting there when Heart arrived. The train carrying the students would arrive in one hour.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hello again!!!! I finished this chapter early so I'm posting it on Monday. HA!!! Sefi will kill you if you didn't just now. hits stupid muse You heard nothing…nothing I say. grumble Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!! Keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels. Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Don't forget to review. 


	5. ch5 Dinner with a few good friends

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."  
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They don't know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me "And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will warn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry talks for a while with the disgruntled silver Suki. He sends her home and then explores his own privet library. He finds a note from his father in a book.  
  
Last words: I will e updating every Tuesday unless something comes up. Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!! .  
  
Heritage Chapter 5 Dinner with a few good friends  
  
Harry made his way down to the Great hall just as the first carriages with students were arriving. Harry waited just outside the tall wooden doors scanning the incoming students for his friends. It was a few minutes before his eyes fell upon a tall red haired boy and a girl with long wavy brown hair. From Harry's point of view it looked as if they were holding hands. Harry waved as they got nearer causing them to break apart and wave back. "Harry how was your summer?" Hermione asked as the reunited trio made their way to the feast. Harry just shrugged. Now wasn't a good time to discuss his summer.  
"Hey mate is it just me or are you a lot taller?" Harry realized Ron was right. Ever since Ron hit puberty he stood almost a foot and a half taller than Harry. Now the Elvin prince level with his beast friends chin. The group moved to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. The red head was deep in conversation with her friends.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sight of professor McGonagall herding in a group of worried looking first years. She walked to over to the stool in front of the teachers table and set the tattered sorting hat down. The first years looked questioningly at each other until the hat started to sing.  
  
When I young and new Troubles were far and few  
  
The founders united stood Doing things most never could  
  
I will sort you by tour taste And find your best place  
  
Four houses exist here If ever you need they will be near  
  
Gryffindor brave and strong Tried to protect all from wrong  
  
Huffelpuff true and loyal Patient and unafraid of toil  
  
Ravenclaw a place of mind Where those of learning will find their kind  
  
Perhaps in Slytherin where the cunning make their friends Will you achieve your ends  
  
As I split you into four Trouble is knocking at the door  
  
Your words have the power To protect in the dark hour  
  
Keep your hearts open to all And maybe Hogwarts will not fall  
  
After the hat finished his song Professor McGonagall took out a large scroll and started calling names. 'Balder, Jamie' became the first Huffelpuff. The first years came up one by one. Harry only paid half attention to the new students. That was until he caught sight on a small boy. The said boy had long white hair down to his mid-back and a pale green ruin shining hat. The boy was the last member of the Ten Silvers to pledge to him.  
'Tanuki, Jairo' Professor McGonagall called. The boy stepped forward and dawned the hat. The sorting hat seemed to take some time. As it reached two minuets the hat seemed to finally decide that the young elf belonged in Gryffindor. Jairo moved towards the table and picked a seat next to Harry.  
"Hello welcome to Gryffindor" Ron extended his hand to the boy. Jairo took the red heads hand with a bright smile.  
"You are Lord Harry's friends. It is an honor to meet you" Ron didn't seem to notice the 'Lord' comment, but Hermione did. She raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth as if o say something but Harry cut her off.  
"Lets talk about this later the sorting is done." Hermione gave Harry a look that said Fine-but-you-WILL-have-to-explain-later. The group turned their attention onto Dumbledore.  
"Welcome back to another year of learning. Over the summer the Ministry finally made it known to the masses that Voldemort has returned. They were a little slow in realizing it. On a happier note I am honored to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Riverkin." Heart rose and bowed. A few students seemed to notice the pointed ears slightly visible behind his black hair because the hall filled with whispering voices. "Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and to everyone" Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor trio. "Now tuck in"  
Ron immediately started to pile food on his plate. Hermione gave him a weird look and turned back to her plate. Harry sat there and poked at his food. He had hardly eaten when the food disappeared from the plates and they where dismissed to their rooms. Jairo fallowed the group as they left the hall. Harry noticed that Ginny went towards an empty classroom, holding hands with a boy.  
As the group walked down the hall Harry noticed that neither of his friends were moving to help the first years. Then he looked to the spot where their prefects badge had been, only to find it missing. "Hey guys, why are you badges missing"  
"Well Dumbledore thought it would help to clear up some time to train for the upcoming war against Voldemort" Hermione said.  
"In other words we get into to much trouble to set examples" All three boy started to laugh. "Oh Harry now that we are out of public ear shot do you mind explaining the 'Lord' comment?" Hermione who was always the patient one seemed unable to let the subject slide. "And what exactly happened over summer. From the accounts I heard your room was covered in blood. Serious wouldn't want you to morn him by killing yourself Harry" She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
It took a few moments after trying to suppress the pain of thinking on serious before, Harry realized what she was implying. She thought that he had tried to kill himself out of grief. "Hermione I didn't try to kill my self"  
"I knew that. Maybe you didn't intend to cut so deep. Or maybe the blade slipped. Just know that we are here for you and we are willing to help" Harry could see that nothing short off the truth would appeases his bookworm friend. So Harry walked over to the nearest door. He looked around, pleased that they were the only students that had chosen that path to the tower.  
"I want you guys to come with me and I will explain every thing. Ok?" His friends nodded. Harry opened the door redirecting the space to his thrown room. The thrown room of the Elvin king was a grand sight. It stretched the size of a Qudditch field and every inch of it was decorated expensively. At night great torches burned with scented oil, but during the day the room seemed to glow by itself. Harry heard Ron and Hermione gasp at the sight. "Jairo you may do as you wish" The boy nodded and left the room.  
"Since when did that door lead here?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. Harry snapped his fingers and summoned Ellen. She was about to jump into her normal routine of obsessing over him when she noticed he had guests. "My Lord how may I be of service" The centaur bowed deeply to Harry.  
"I will be needing two chair" Harry moved over and sat in his own chair as Ellen summoned two elaborate chairs in front of the thrown. "Thank you. You are dismissed" She bowed again and disappeared. Harry turned to his friends who were looking at him strangely. "Quit gawking and sit" The warily obeyed.  
"Harry what has gotten into you!" Hermione was livid "You were ordering Jairo and that centaur around like you were the bloody king of England!"  
"She has a point mate. What has gotten into you?"  
Harry reached up and removed his enchanted hat revealing his new look . For once Ron and Hermione were speechless. "You were close Hermione I'm Harry James Potter, High Elvin King, Leader of the High Elvin Council, and so on and so forth." Harry had tried to imagine his friends reactions. But he never thought Ron would grab his ears and try to yank them off. " Ron can you…owww! Damn it that hurts."  
"Oh my god!!!! They're real!!!" Ron sat back down in his seat.  
"How about I start at the beginning?" They both nodded. "Ok. My father was the Heir to the Elvin thrown. When he died I became the heir. But until I reached the age of sixteen, and was a man in the eyes of elves I couldn't claim the thrown. My parents had decided to keep the Elvin blood in my veins a secret. But on the exact moment I turned sixteen a binding potion that I had been given as a child wore off. My body started to change back to an Elvin state. And I got my wings." Harry removed his robes and pulled off his shirt. As he had done many times over the summed Harry drew forth his wings. "Mr. Riverkin has been teaching me history, magic, and all this stuff on how to act in court. Right now we are in the My palace. It can be opened by all thoughts who I wish to have the ability or who serve me."  
"Why did Jairo call you his lord?" "He is a member of a group of ten assassins who work for me. They serve as body guards and spies."  
"So you own this whole place?" Ron who lived in a small rundown house seemed a little green.  
"Yup. It even has this huge library Hermione. Maybe if the teachers allow it you can move in with me" Harry reached next to her thrown and pulled the 'Book of all things' and a knife onto his lap. "But first I need you guys to give me your hand so I can key you into this book." Harry opened the cover. "I need to do this It wont hurt and I can heal the wound." Hermione gave Harry her hand first. Making a small cut on her palm he let her blood drip on the pages before closing the cut with magic. For a second the blood just sat there but soon it glowed silver and sunk into the pages. He repeated this with Ron. "There now that that's done with you should probably head to your dorm. I'll drop you off."  
The group walked to the grand door and Harry opened it to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you guys in the morning" "Tomorrow you will have to show us around your new house mate. I think Hermione will die if she can't get to that library." Ron waved ass he stepped into the room.  
"Harry I'm so glad that you weren't trying to kill yourself. But I f you ever need to talk I'm here." She gave him a quick hug before fallowing Ron. When they both had gone Harry retreated to his room. They had definitely taken it better than he thought they would.  
When Harry entered his room he was surprised to see Suki kneeling on the floor in front of his bed. Harry yawned. "You may rise." She stood and Harry looked at her face. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was puffy. She had been crying for some time.  
"I…I have come back to…to fulfill my duties to you" The Black haired elf tried to hold back her tears but she was failing. "Suki what's wrong what happened" Harry led her to his bed and had her sit next to him. She gave up on trying to hold back her tears. Harry pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "Shhh… it will be ok. What happened?"  
Harry waited patiently for a few minuets to allow her tears to exhaust themselves. "When I returned home my family was very surprised to see me. They asked why I was there and I said that you had relived me of my duties temporarily to I could visit. My father told me that it was disgraceful to the family name to have left you. He said that your safety was more important than my desires." Her voice was broken with sobs. "Then I got to see my sister. She was all grown up…she was even married. I can never get married or have children. All because of my duties to you." Harry sat on his bed and held her while she cried. Finally she fell asleep in his arms. Harry carefully levitated her and opened his bed. He removed her moccasins and transfigured her clothes into a pale green pajama set. He laid her in the large four-poster and pulled the covers over her. Poor girl He took one of the pillows she wasn't using and laid down on the leave rug. The floor, he found, was a soft bed. Harry drifted asleep pondering how he could help Suki.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Now to answer the questions from reviewers.  
Thank you J Black, Yve, Sefi, Ariana Dumbledore, kungzoune, Hopelessly Addicted, and Xbloody romanceX for reviewing my fic.  
  
Ariana Dumbledore- Thanks for the help with the O.W.L.s when my editor gets to it it will be changed. I must ask that you direct all spelling and grammar complaints to she is my editor… my VERY slow editor. She will kill me when she reads this  
  
Hopelessly Addicted- I'm sad to say there is no Malfoy in the Ten Silvers. But I do have a special play for the Slytherin blond and the hot potion master. But I will say no more you all are just going to have to wait.  
  
!!!! I finished this later than I wanted but I still got it up on Tuesday. Only cuz I bugged you to do it. growls at muse You are the source off all evil you know that. smiles You noticed. Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!! Keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels. 


	6. ch6 Potions with the disgruntled elf

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."  
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile _They don't know who you are_ "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows_ Introduce me_ "And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" _hits Rei_ "owww"  
  
Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry gets to meet his friends as the new term starts. He spills about his inheritance and all it perks. They take it well…(Ron tried to de-ear Harry) After his friends leave Harry comforts a crying Suki.  
  
Last words: Due to the fact some of my work won't be able to transfer '---' will indicate talk between the Ten Silvers and Harry. Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!

* * *

  
Heritage Chapter 6 Potions with the disgruntled elf

* * *

At six in the morning Harry was woken by the sound of Ellen screaming. "My master slept with a harlot!" What is going on As Harry sat up from the leaf rug the events of last night came to him. He stood to find Ellen shrieking at Suki. "How dare you touch my young master"

"Ellen we didn't do anything. She fell asleep so I let her use my bed. I slept on the rug" Ellen didn't seem to believe him. "Can you pick me out some cloths and prepare a bath. I have another long day ahead of me." The centaur nodded and shot a glare at the confused elf sitting in his bed. "Thank you Ellen." Ellen popped away.

"Sorry about that." Harry scratched his hair. "She is overprotective. Are you feeling better?"

"Why did you let me sleep in your bed? All I do is yell at you for stuff you had no part in doing." She looked sadly at her hands.

"You do have the right to be mad at me. I was the one who told you to visit your family. Its my fault you were so sad."

"No its not!" she had finally worked up her courage and looked Harry in the eye "You are so kind to everyone. I spent twenty years hating you when you had nothing wrong. Once I meet you I should have realized you haven't got an evil bone in your body"

"You say I don't have an evil bone in my body. You are probably right. But I have an ugly soul. I lead people to their death. I killed the person I held dearest" By now Harry was crying. What ever she said had brought up sad memories for her dear prince. She knew if Roka found out what she had done he would kill her. Harry turned and headed into his bathroom "If you will excuse me I need to get ready for class."

Harry walked to the edge of his pond bath and striped off his cloths. He slid his body into the waters. He knew he shouldn't have stormed out on her but he didn't want her to see his tears. As a child he had been hit for crying or making a fuss. Even though he knew he could cry now he felt uneasy crying in front of people.

An half an hour later Harry had washed and dressed in his school uniform and hat. He opened the palace door into an empty class room near the Great Hall. When he entered he say Ginny sitting alone. He moved by her and sat down. "Hello Ginny. How have you been?" Harry put some food on his plate and started to butter some toast.

"I've been ok over the summer. Percy tried to make amends but he wouldn't admit that you had been right all along. Dad was so mad he chucked him out of the house."

"Did Ron and Hermione fill you in on what happened over the summer?" She nodded. "I cant be a normal muggel, or a normal wizard, and fate is laughing if I cant be a normal elf." Harry frowned "Now what were you doing last night?"

She blushed. "I…ummm…we…Nothing"

"Aren't you a little young to be walking into classrooms with boys?" Lucky for Ginny Ron and Hermione arrived. Ron was playing with his sleeves.

"Harry we need to talk to you in. It would be best if we were out of earshot" Harry got the hint and headed to the door. He opened the palace into the throne room with the others fallowing behind him. He called Ellen and asked for three chairs.

As his friends sat down Harry noticed them sit next to each other. "Are you two an item yet?" They both gave him shocked looks "What you have both liked each other for forever. I figured you would have asked each other out by now." Now they were studying each other with blushing faces. "But on to business. What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry I think you can use your new status to help make the world a better place." This can't lead anywhere good " I'm sure that you might need to get used to your new status but you should think of others before yourself. I'm sure that with your convincing you can help end persecution. Your new job may have cretin things you must do. But it is your human responsibility to think of the week exploited house-elves."

"WHAT!" Like I have ever thought only about my self! I may lead people to their death but I'm not self centered. How dare she speak of duties, she wasn't prophesized to defeat an evil wizard. Harry felt his jaw drop. She couldn't have just said those things to him. "When… HaVE… I… EVER THOUGHT OF ONLY MYSELF!" Harry tried to control his anger at first, but then gave up. He stood and glared at his frizzy haired friend. If glares could kill she would be dead many times over.

"You can't talk to her like that. Even if you are a bloody king living in a bloody palace." Ron leaped between Harry and Hermione. He looked ready to punch Harry. In fact he tried to. As Ron's fist shot at Harry's face a dark shape flew out of the shadows at Harry. Centimeters from his face the fist was stopped by Aura . The Elvin king put on an emotional mask to shield his pain. Ha quietly and slowly made his way to the door and threw it open. Hovering on the threshold he said in a voice vacant of emotion, "Leave now" before turning a corned and disappearing from sight.

Harry's friends and protector all had different reactions to the event. Aura released her grip on Ron's wrist with a snarl and stalked back into the shadows. Hermione looked down at the floor in shame of her own words. Ron rubbed his wrist and glared angrily at the door had had just left through. Harry would have liked Ginny's reaction if he still stood in the room. She walked over to her brother and slapped him hard on the face, before fallowing Harry out the room.  
While His friends tried to sort through what had happened Aura searched for her master.

--- My Lord where are you---

---Hell--- came the sad voice of her young master. She patiently waited for him to tell her where he was. She knew he wanted to be alone right now but it was not safe. ---I'm on my way to potions class. I'll arrive in three minuets.--- Aura stepped through the shadows and appeared in the dark room where Harry would have class.

Aura was a natural at shadow walking. It was Elvin law that only those who would guard the kind were taught to shadow walk, but some like Aura were naturals. As a child she had grown up in the company of merchants. Her father and mother were wind elves and the life style suited their drifter instincts. Most wind elves had larger wings or the ability to shadow walk, even if they didn't need to use them.

When she had been taken to train Aura had missed her parents but she had grown out of that. Young wind elves are known for leaving the nest early since there is no nest, only the open sky. The only downside to her job she found was the ban on having children. The elders of old had known that a child will call attention away from the king, and the king would need constant attention even in peaceful times. Should a Ten Silver sire a child, the offspring would be taken away. There was a loop hole in this law. All children sired with the high king would be raised and guarded by the Ten Silvers.

Since the king was still but a boy Aura would occupy her motherly instincts taking care of the younger assassins. She had tried to be a mother for Suki. But the girl thought of her as only a big sister. Jairo and Terran had called her mother several times. Maybe she could be a motherly figure to the young king. That would give her such joy. As she thought of adopting Harry he entered the room with a large group of kids. The children were all dressed in black robes with crests. None bore red and gold crests like her king, instead the others were sporting silver and green. She recalled Roka saying something about different houses. She sighed. Humans were so confusing.

---Hello Aura. I'm sorry you had to see that--- Harry sat in the back of the room alone. After all of the students filed in a man with greasy hair entered another door and surveyed the group. "Welcome my pupils to my advanced class. Most of you have earned this class" When his eyes fell on her master her he added "while some of you got in on pure luck". Aura didn't like this potion master. "You will be working with the person sitting next to you to make powerful potions" Her master sat alone. "Directions are on the board. Begin!" The teacher turned and sat at his desk to watch the students work.

--- My Lord, Why don't you ask for a partnered-

--- Everyone in this classroom wants me dead. I'm only taking this class because I wanted to be a dark wizard catcher. But like all my other dreams, that one died when I became king--- Her king set about preparing the ingredients needed to make the potion. He expertly cut the dried mandrake leaves while he let his mind wander. He was used to meditating and had gone on auto. He shouldn't have stormed out on his friends, no matter how mad he had been. But still. Ron didn't have to try and punch him.

--- Master…master!--- Harry was called from his trance by Aura's mental voice. ---The greasy teacher is approaching you. He looks very angry--- Harry looked around and realized that he was farther ahead than the rest of his class. All he had to do was wait twenty minuets to take it off the heat.

"How is it that over the summer that you are so good at making potions Mr. Potter" Snape leaned close to Harry. A sinister look in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you were cheating." Harry looked down at his desk.

"Sir I thought I would try my best to produce a somewhat decent potion. Failure was so dull."

"Twenty points for disrespect." The Elvin prince gave Snape a look of haltered. "Ten more and a detention for that look. See me after class to discuss the time" Harry felt his anger rise from its already dangerous level. Across the room on a shelf full of bottled ingredients the sound of breaking glass was heard. Harry knew it was magical influx and he struggled to get his anger in control. He glanced at the table again, hoping no one would notice his guilty face. Harry didn't look up as his teacher stalked away.

Harry was able to survive the rest of the class with ought further problems. And he was sure that his potion was perfect. When the bell rang Harry cleaned up his supplies and headed towards the teachers desk. When all the students had left the teacher shut and locked the door. He took out a wand and cast a spell. _Ten sickles says that was a silencing charm _

"I have just put a silencing charm on this room. _Yay I win!_ I want you to tell me how you were able to make a potion in a trance" Harry realized that Dumbledore hadn't informed all of the teachers of his heritage. "Even I made mistakes on that potion as a student and you weren't even paying attention. You timed everything in your head, never once glancing at the clock. If you don't explain yourself I shall have you expelled for cheating."

"Um well sir…" --- Aura do you think you can take me through the shadows and out of here---

---Yes master. I would love to help you out of these dreadful dungeons---

"I'm afraid I have to go to my next class but I'm sure Dumbledore would like to answer you" Harry focused his magic on the trash bin next to the teachers desk and started it on fire. Snape turned and started to but the fire out. When the flames were quenched he turned back to Potter, only to find the boy gone.

"Damn brats"

-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Now to answer the questions from reviewers.  
Thank Hopelessly Addicted, and uten for reviewing my fic.  
  
Hopelessly Addicted- As you see when Harry's friends got over the shock they tried to use it to their advantage, (Ron tried to defend Hermione to impress her).  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha!!!! I will remain silent of what will happen between Harry and Suki. And I bet if anyone tries they won't be able to guess what will happen.  
  
Rei: I finished this early and I'll be going on a trip so my next post won't be for around 14 days.  
  
Gem: So I made her post it now.  
  
Rei: glares at muse You are a slave driver. I feel like a house-elf.  
  
Gem: smiles You are my slave.  
  
Rei: Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Gem: Keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels.


	7. ch7 Visions of hope

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I don't own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."

Author: "Why me of course" smile **They don't know who you are **"Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows **Introduce me **"And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" **hits Rei **"owww"

Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. **This means fluff for ALL!!!** If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." **This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who **growl

Last time on Heritage: Harry storms off. We learn a bit about the poor ten silvers. And Harry blows up the potions lab.

Last words: Due to the fact some of my work won't be able to transfer '---' will indicate talk between the Ten Silvers and Harry. Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!

* * *

Heritage

Chapter 7

Visions of hope

Harry survived his next few classes in a daze. He was having a very bad day. The events of the morning could only be compared to his time at the Dursley's. Painful and lonely. He only had one more class to survive. Harry sighed as he walked to the Divination tower. He was happy that Ron had dropped Divination. He wouldn't have to deal with the red head for a while.

As he reached the top of the stairs Harry noticed that the number of students milling around were fewer than in the past years. I guess Ron wasn't the only one to drop this class. Why didn't I drop it? The small group of students made their way up the ladder when the trap door opened.

Once he was in the class room Harry made his way to the corner table where he used to sit with Ron. After a few minuets Professor Trelawney and Firenzey entered the room. So they are both going to be teaching us "We would like to welcome you with open minds to another year of study. Today we will be attempting to enter trances." Firenzey said. "By entering a trance the human body is able to channel the spirits of nature. When you channel nature you will be able to see visions of the past, present, or future. Some potions and scents have the ability to induce trances.

"But don't be discouraged if you cannot enter the trance. Few wizards or witches can, even with years of practice." Trelawney pointed her wand at a cabinet and it opened.

"Would one person from each table come and garb an incense burned and one stick of their choosing."

Harry and several other students moved to the cupboard. The incense burners were colored strips with one end bent up. Harry grabbed a light blue one and moved over to the incense sticks. Harry grabbed a stick from towards the top. The label read 'Dragon's Blood'.

Harry sat down at his seat and waited for the next instructions. He had reached trance like sate during meditation but he had never entered a channeling trance. Heart had told him that it was near imposable to evoke a spiritual trance with ought the proper items or the supervision of someone who knew how to enter the trance.

"Once you are seated again light the incense and waft it towards you. While doing so concentrate on a simple object of your choosing." Professor Trelawney

Harry lit the stick and fanned the smoke towards himself. Harry was glad at his chose of incense. It seemed to fill his nose with a pleasant smell. He found his thoughts drifting to the first time he had seem a dragon. Not very simple is it His awareness slowly started to fade. Soon the details of the room and its occupants started to lessen. He felt like he was floating on sweet smelling air.

Images started to float past him. Some were of a talk man dressed in a long flowing silver robe. The man was looking away from Harry. The man had his dark black hair tied in a ling braid down his back. The figure lifter a jewel incrusted sword towards the sky. The vision shifted to two people holding hands.

Harry didn't have to try and guess who the two people were. The boy had flaming red hair, and the girl's was brown and frizzy. It was definitely the back stabbing Ron and S.P.E.W. obsessed Hermione. Harry watched the two hug each other. They stopped the embrace and started to kiss. Harry looked away. He didn't need to see that. As if to spare him the fate of watching his former friends snogging the vision shifted towards a woman.

She wore green flowing robes that matched the hilltop on witch she sat. A large shall hid her hair from Harry's eyes. He felt as if he should know who the woman was, her soul seemed to call out to him. Harry cast is gaze down to her lap where her belly swelled outwards, she was pregnant. Harry tried to get a closer look at her face but the vision dissolved.

"Harry...Harry...Harry" Someone was shaking his shoulders gently. Harry opened his eyes and saw Sybil Trelawney kneeling next to him. Harry became aware of the whole class watching him. "Its ok Harry. You just came out of it so you might feel a little ill." Harry gave her a confused look. Maybe he just fell asleep. "Out of all my past students you are the first to slip into a spiritual trance with ought any work."

Firenzey picked Harry up from his seat. "Sybil, I'll take him to the hospital wing to rest. He is probably drained from such a long trance." She nodded and Firenzey took Harry into the teachers room. The centaur opened another door which lead to a set of stairs. Harry must have dozed off on the way down because the next thing he knew he was laying on a bed in the hospital wing.

Curled up at the foot of his bed lay a sleeping Ellen. As Harry looked around the room he saw that she wasn't the only person waiting for him to wake up. The twin sisters Nephele and Danica were snoozing in chairs next to him. As Harry sat up they both opened their eyes.

"Did you" Nephele started.

"Sleep well" Danica added.

"Your highness?" They said together. If Harry hadn't spent time around the Wesley twins he might have been surprised that they could do that.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only three days" Nephele informed him.

"We all were so worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"But Eadignes said that tour life signs were fine. And that with some rest you would be fine."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Danica reached into the shadow of the nightstand and withdrew a green book. "Suki said that you might want to check up on you friends." Harry nodded and took the book from her. Opening it up he willed the pages to show him what his friends had been up to. The first page was on Hermione. It looked like a diary entry.

* * *

_Monday,_

_Well it's the first day of school and I have to screw it up. I let my ambitions for Spew get the best of me. I told Harry that he should try to influence the house elves to accept pay. I guess I should have realized he already had too much on his plate. I guess I just said the wrong things. I know that he never puts himself first. In fact he always puts himself at risk if he thinks it could save someone. I shouldn't have said what I had._

_Well here comes Ron. I better stop for the night. I hope Harry will forgive me._

_Tuesday,_

_Today we didn't see Harry in class. Even if he was avoiding us with his powers he had to show up for class. I'm getting worried._

_Wednesday,_

_Ginny found out that Harry has been in the hospital wing since Monday. We visited and he looked like he was in a coma. Apparently he had a vision but no one knows what it was. Ron is worried._

* * *

Harry had had enough for tonight. It didn't matter that his friends were worried. Everyone he had ever meet had tried to control him. They lied, told half truths, and left out information. The masses had turned on him as soon as a bad word was said about him. I hope the Elvin people are a lot nicer With that final thought Harry drifted asleep.

Nephele gently lifter the book off his lap and banished it to the Great Library. The young prince was full of surprises. Most Kings found it very hard to summon the letters from the 'Book of All Things'. Yet her prince seemed to be more energized if anything.

As he turned over in his sleep the twins leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheeks. "Good night young King. May you rule with a kind yet just heart"

* * *

A/N: Now to answer the questions from reviewers.

Thank you lmill123, uten, Padfootlover719, anna may, Valec, Ruth, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Hopelessly Addicted, ObsessedWithHarrypotter, and Cat323 for reviewing my fic.

A/N2: As school styarts my posts will take more time. I will be doing the bulk of my writing on the weekends, so they should be up on Mondays.

Rei: I got back a few days early with a killer sunburn...it hurts.

**Gem: Its your own fault. **

Rei: glares at muse My mom forgot the sunscreen.

**Gem: Sure blame your mom.**

Rei: cries Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Gem: Keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels. **


	8. ch8 Black deals in the night

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I do not own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."  
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They do not know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me " And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I do not suggest reading this fanfic if you have not read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids do not do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry attempts to go into a seer's trance. Like always he succeeds. But the big draw back is he hast to hold up in the hospital wing for a few comatose days.  
  
Last words: Due to the fact some of my work won't be able to transfer '---' will indicate talk between the Ten Silvers and Harry. Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!  
  
Heritage Chapter 8 Black deals in the night  
  
A/N: In this chapter Malfoy will use several bad words. You have been forewarned.

* * *

In a large house in the British countryside, a tall cloaked figure slammed a large gold knocker. The cloaked man entered the darkened house when the door opened of its own accord. He silently proceeded thought the maze of corridors and stair wells until he came upon a large black door. He knocked three times. "Enter" a high pitched voice called. The cloaked figure did just that.

"My dear friend it is so nice to see you." The man removed his cloak. He moved over and sat facing his long time friend. The wizard called Voldemort. "What brings the elfin duke Nathrach to my humble base?" The Duke seemed unable to speak so Tom continued. "I bet this has some thing to do with the young prince coming to age. Was it ever made know what his name was?"

"No. Heart and the assassins are keeping his name and picture secret. The only thing we know is he is staying at Hogwarts."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but should the young king die with ought an heir your son would be crowned." The elf blushed at the dark lords words. "What I want to know is what I would get out of finding the hidden prince?"

"Well, we need help to get an assassin in, but when she is inside Hogwarts she can get very close to a certain boy and his friends." Lord Voldemort was silent for a few moments. Then his snakelike face contorted into a smile.

"I think we are in agreement." The two men shook hands over the vile plan.

* * *

Harry Potter, High King of Elves, made his way to the Great Hall. He had been able to escape from under Madam Pomfrey's and was headed towards a good old artery clogging cheeseburger. Over the past few months his life had gotten more out of the ordinary. He could handle the wings, the ears, and even the band of obsessive assassins. But He didn't know if he could handle a political ambassador.

Heart had decided that Harry's grasp of proper court manners would allow him to start meeting ambassadors from other races and even discuss peace with the ministry. I'm sure Fudge will enjoy finding out that I'm an Elvin King Harry's first meeting with an ambassador would take place with the Veelas within the week.

Harry entered the Great hall. Even though it was early some scattered students were munching on their breakfast. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, the same spot he normally had shared with Ron and Hermione. --- _Jario, why do not you come and eat with me. That is if you aren't doing anything_---

--- _I would be happy to partake of food with you your Highness_--- Harry smiled. He had spent a lot of time with the different members of the ten silvers, but of all of the males Harry found it easiest to talk to Jario. At eleven the boy was the youngest assassin. He didn't seem to overly threatening but nether did any of the others. Harry knew that if he was in danger they wouldn't hesitate to protect him.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Harry turned to watch as the young elf sat across from him.

"I've just been thinking about what Professor Riverkin said"

"Do not worry. No matter how hard the test is I believe you can pass with flying colors"

"I'm just not used to such hard courses. If I fail it will be the end of a lot of things."

"Your to good to fail" Jario reached for a piece of toast and jelly. "If anyone can pass those tests you can."

"Thanks Jario" The two elves finished their meal slowly, finishing with only a little time before their first class. Harry had potions again. Damn. I almost with I was still in the hospital wing He said goodbye to Jario and headed to the dungeons. Harry decided to walk there so he could think.

As he passed through the gloomy halls Harry felt his fake smile fade. Even if he hated their guts he still missed having them around. The Ten were always around him if he needed someone to talk to but they were to formal. They never seemed to disagree with him, all except Suki. But even if he missed them he could not seem to forget what they had done. Maybe…I'm better off…

"Where are your scruffy friends Potter. Have you come to laugh at me?" Harry looked at the figure hunched on the stone floor in front of him. Draco Malfoy was looking angrily up at the half-elf. Harry saw the blonds wet face and realized the Slytherin had been crying. The boy who's only emotion seemed to be hatred, had been alone in the dungeons crying.

"What happened?" Harry could not help but comfort his rival. It shocked him to say those words but he could not help it. Malfoy started to laugh.

"Why would you care. The famous Harry Potter! The boy who is loved by all and has never had a bad day. The FUCKING BASTARD WHO CAN DO NO WRONG! Unlike you I have not had the best life."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I' would hardly say my live was one big party Malfoy. I spent my childhood living on crumbs and being beaten almost to death. I didn't live in a mansion with two parents who loved me. So do not say your live was worse. Now tell me what's wrong." He knelt next to the distraught sixteen year old. Harry could not tell if it was the light or if Draco was just shocked by Harry's confession.

The blond paused for a moment and looked down at his hands. Harry noticed for the first time a piece of paper was clutched in his shaking hands. "Here…I guess we have more in comment than I thought." He handed him the parchment. "And for the record I only made fun of you because I was jealous. Shenra fevar anla" Malfoy quickly stood and dried his eyes. With a faint smile the boy turned and left, a small gold hoop glinted on his ear as he rounded the corner.  
Harry turned his attention on the slightly damp letter. It was from Malfoy's father.

* * *

_My vile excuse for an heir,  
I have written to inform you of a few changes in your pitiful life. When you return home I shall instruct you how to serve your betters with total obedience. If you fail to meet my expectations the normal deprivation of food and beatings will be preformed. You will be needed to help a new student fit in at school.  
  
If you prove not to be useful to them they have orders to kill you. Maybe I can finally be rid of you and your stupid ideals. As a warning I had your horse sold today. The beast resisted so I had the servants use force. Even you wouldn't be able to recognize the thing. Be warned. Worse will happen if you mess up.  
  
Your better  
_

* * *

A flood of emotions filled Harry. He may have never lost a pet but he could guess what it was like. How could Draco's real parents treat him so badly. His Uncle and Aunt could have some excuse but the man who wrote this letter had no excuses.

Harry tucked the note into his pocket. He had to tell someone. He had to do something. But it's Malfoy Harry shook his head. No it is Draco…and he needs help

* * *

Author Note: Now to answer the questions from reviewers.  
Thank you , Hopelessly Addicted, uten, TLSlark, REALbluelightsaber, and anna may for reviewing my fic.  
  
To answer your question  
  
anna may :many races and elves will be appearing later. As high king Harry will have to interact with other kings and queens.

TLSlark: I do have a spell check but it goes with the first word it comes up with Usually my editors go over it but lately the have both been over welcomed. If anyone has the spare time to spell check my stories please e-mail me I could use the help.  
  
Author Note two: As school starts my posts will take more time. I will be doing the bulk of my writing on the weekends, so they should be up as soon as I finish my god-forsaken homework.  
  
Author Note three: I'm going to make a new characters that will appear in one of my stories. Seven lucky reviewers who can tell me from what ancient myths I or animes I am making reference to can name the characters. The first one appears in chapter 2 from an anime. The second is in chapter 4 from a myth. The third is in chapter 5, from the same myth as in chapter 4. Submit all answers to my E-Mail or they do not count.  
  
Author Note 17: Sorry I took so long my computer contracted the I-am-not-going-to-work Virus. And I was hit with writers block at the same time. Sorry for the delays and I will update more often now.  
  
Rei: I've already had homework up to my ears.  
  
Gem: That's not far of the ground you know.  
  
Rei: glares at muse WELL!!! Excuse me for being short.  
  
Gem: Your little sister is almost taller then you.  
  
Rei: cries Damn my shortness. Until next time my loving reviewers peace out. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Draco: Wait you made me cry?????!!!! How could you! My reputation will never be the same  
  
Harry: You had a horse? I did not see that one coming.  
  
Rei" I did  
  
Harry and Draco: --;  
  
Rei: What… I did  
  
Draco: Should we kill her now or later  
  
Harry: If we kill her before she finishes the story we will be killed by her editors  
  
Draco: Oh well  
  
Gem: Anyways keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels.


	9. ch9 Death by shadow

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I do not own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."  
  
Author: "Why me of course" smile They do not know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me " And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"  
  
Warning: "I do not suggest reading this fanfic if you have not read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids do not do. This means fluff for ALL!!! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl  
  
Last time on Heritage: Harry's mortal foe and an elf duke conspire to kill Him and the Elvin king…wait they still don't know who the king is (if you don't know who the king is go to chapter two and read). Harry runs across a crying Draco and learns of his rival's problems at home.  
  
Last words: Due to the fact some of my work won't be able to transfer '---' will indicate talk between the Ten Silvers and Harry. Thank you every one who reviewed! If you leave your e-mail address I with send you a personal thank you for supporting me. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!  
  
Heritage Chapter 9

Death by shadow

* * *

Harry made it to potions with a little time to spare. He scanned the dark room and was slightly surprised that Draco was not there. _**I'm sure Malfoy just doesn't want anyone to see him cry**_ Harry decided that after class he would talk to Hear. Maybe he could find something to help Malfoy.Harry started to worry as the bell rang and class began. Through ought the two hour class Malfoy did not appear. As the release bell rang Harry hurriedly packed and left the room.  
  
---Roka, please meet me in the meeting room --- Harry called as he opened the door to his meeting room. He had found the room while looking at a map of the palace. It was a grand room fallowing most others in the silver and green look. Harry had noticed that most of the rooms fallowed the Slytherin colors.  
  
"My Lord" Roka entered and bowed "How may I bee of service?"  
  
"I need you to send someone to locate a horse"  
  
"My lord if you wish a horse I can arrange for a viewing of the best of the elven breeds."  
  
"No that's not what I mean. I happen to know someone who had a horse sold buy their father. The horse meant a lot to him and I would like you to see if I could buy the horse from the new owner." Harry walked to the fake window and looked out into the spell forest. "The windows look so real"  
  
"I will leave right away… Is there a limit on the funds I should spend on the horse if it is found?"  
  
"Spend the amount you see fit" Roka bowed again and left. Harry stared at the tranquil scene for a moment longer before heading back to the school. He was late for class.

* * *

The small wizarding village of Writeblock was located in southern Europe. It was a small village with only two hundred residents. It was the regular village full of wizards and a few elves. The type of village where everyone knew what happened last Saturday when their neighbors were on vacation. The exact village where Lord Voldemort planed to set his part of the deal into action.  
  
He stood on the ridge overlooking the peaceful scene. His snake like face was filled with a crazed grin at the thought of bloodshed. He turned around quickly at the sound of breaking twigs. His worthless follower Wormtail walked forward and bowed before him. Another lean figure stepped forward.  
  
"I hope that you will not mess this up" The figure said in a very feminine voice. As the figure moved closer Lord Voldemort could tell that the figure was a male. His face was hidden in shadow. The only feature the Dark Lord could see was the glint of silver in the cartilage of a pointed ear.  
  
"You are the Elvin brat the count sent to infiltrate Hogwarts?" The figure nodded. "We will get you in count on that, but if you fail to perform your duties then I won't hesitate to carve your heart out with a spoon"  
  
"Why a spoon?" The boy laughed.  
  
"It'd dull it will hurt more." He turned to Wormtail fully annoyed at the elf boy "Tell the others to begin the attack."  
  
What fallowed those words was worse than any horror movie. The attack started when most people were sleeping. The one bar in the center of town was closing and the moon had long ago reached its peak. As the residents of Writeblock dreamed sweet dreams they turned quickly into nightmares. Death Eaters filled the streets, there were over Two thousand of them. As the attack commenced the laugh of a very feminine elf was heard.  
  
The buildings and houses closest to them were the first to go. A few Death Eaters broke into the homes and massacred the occupants. The women were raped then beaten to death in the street as they fled. The men were given the same fate. The stench of death and burning flesh filled air. Young children met death by green light as well as the old. By the time the army of Death Eaters left only fifteen people and one traitor was alive. The ministry arrived to late to do more than bury the dead.

* * *

Harry sat eating his breakfast in the great hall when it happened. A wizard in a light gray robe ran up to the teachers table and handed a note to the head master. Dumbledore quickly read the note with a grim face. He looked over at Harry and their eyes met. "Harry would you please meet me in my office?" The old wizard then whispered something to the man in gray and left.  
  
The Elf king quickly finished his food. Harry stood and headed towards the Gargoyle statues. He was standing before the statues before he realized he didn't know the password. "Ummm… ice cream" nothing, "ok…Bubblegum" still nothing. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. With ought the password he would have to wait for one of the teachers to pass by. Unless, no he didn't have full control over it, but still it might be some time before a teacher passed hi. _**Oh well, I might as well try**_ Heart had only started to teach Harry how to synchronize.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/(flashback)  
  
_"Now that you seem to grasp all of the advanced Elvin magic that I can teach you. I have made a request for the location of a tutor but until then we shall replace it with a new class. I hadn't planed on teaching you this for a while but you are a very quick study." Harry blushed. "You will be learning how to synchronize with the magic around you."  
  
The concept of synchronization was easy enough for him to grasp. He must silence the sense of self and expand his senses. Condensing himself into a simple energy signature Harry was starting to pick through the patterns that made up life. He had started sensing the magical signatures of spells and curses, but sensing in coded words might be a struggle._  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/(end)  
  
Harry placed both of his hands on the stone surface. He closed his eyes and entered the first stages of a trance. Once in a light trance he closed off all physical senses and focused on the buzz of energy around him. Through his closed eyes Harry saw the corridor in bright colors through his closed eyes. He looked closely at the criss crossing pattern making up the statues.  
  
The stone figures showed colors of bright yellow and glowing pink. As his eyes moved up and down the glowing mass he spotted a pale blue line. He reached out his pale hand and pulled lightly at the blue cord. As he pulled it the pattern of the statue shifted to a pale glowing purple. Harry let his body come back to him and stared up at the now open portal. _**That was almost too easy **_ Harry went up the stairs and into the headmasters office.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm… maybe I should just leave you here. ducks from rotten fruit ok I'll write more.

* * *

Harry looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces. "Ah Mr. Potter would you please have a seat I would like to introduce three new students who will be joining us for the rest if the year. The belonged to a village that was recently attacked by Tom" The headmaster motioned with his hand at the figures sitting near the wall. "Children why don't you all get to know each other better while I see to some important matters." With that Dumbledore left the room.  
  
A blond girl with her long hair in two pigtails approached Harry. "Hello my name is Dawn Broker. I'll be attending for my sixth year. Pleases to meet you." She was a short girl, only reaching up to his chin. She wore a very expensive robe and a happy look on her face. Her skin was a deep tan unlike the other two. She stepped aside.  
  
"My name is Madison Reder…please to meet you." She paused for a moment "And I'm going to be a second year." She extended her hand quickly and shook Harry's. Madison was even shorter than Dawn, but that was only because of her age. She had a long braid of black hair and glasses on making her look like a mini librarian. Kids like her mad him wish for siblings. Harry turned to the last transfer student.  
  
"Hello Harry, my name is Kurt Level. I'll be attending for my sixth year also." The boy stood and extended his hand to Harry. Harry took it and studied the boy. He was around 5'7" just an little shorter than Harry stood, when he didn't slouch. The boy had light brown hair just past his chin. It took a while for the Elf king to notice that Kurt had pointed ears hidden under glamour. Taking a closer look at the other transfer students he noticed the same thing. _**So that's why Dumbledore wanted me to meet them**_ first  
  
"So" Harry needed to break the silence "What houses did you get sorted into?" This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Author Note: If you enjoyed reading this please try my other stories .  
  
Author Note two: I'm going to make a new characters that will appear in one of my stories. Seven lucky reviewers who can tell me from what ancient myths I or animes I am making reference to can name the characters. The first one appears in chapter 2 from an anime. The second is in chapter 4 from a myth. The third is in chapter 5, from the same myth as in chapter 4. Submit all answers to my E-Mail or they do not count.  
  
Now to answer the questions from reviewers.  
  
Hopelessly Addicted: Draco may have a key part in the story, and I know the assassin will. I can't say more or you'll know my plan. And that takes away from the cliffies.  
  
shloki: Thanks.  
  
Saragh: Sad to say I love writing cliffies, I tend to end most chapters with them. Sorry dodges fruit I'm just evil that way. v  
  
Pakerin Pyros: You guessed write on the first one. But I must question why you think the vision girl is an elf. You will know all in the end so rule nothing out. whispers most people seem to want Harry and Suki.  
  
ScrewyLouie12: You caught my typo. My sister and I both missed it. Don't worry when I can I will be fixing up the chapters. As for Jario he is the youngest of the ten at age eleven.  
  
Bri: I'm prone to writers block so if I wait for long chapters I would hardly update. Updating with shorter chapters allows me to write more withought messing my self up.  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks  
  
Rei: Yay!!! does dance of happy  
  
Gem: Why are you so happy? I thought everyone hated you.  
  
Rei: --' ok I'm going to ignore that comment. It's even better.  
  
Gem: You have a new book.  
  
Rei: Nope, I made the fencing cut so I'm in the feast (feast s a medieval reenactment)  
  
Gem: God have mercy on the fool that gave you a sword. Anyways keep them coming or the evil Sake will be nipping at my heels. 


	10. Ch10 Interlude

Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I do not own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ."

Author: "Why me of course" smile They do not know who you are "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows Introduce me " And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" hits Rei "owww"

Warning: "I do not suggest reading this fanfic if you have not read all of the books including OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids do not do. This means fluff for ALL! If I want to add more ... lime I will worn you. The pairings are secret until I write them." This means she doesn't have a clue who will be with who growl

Last time on Heritage: Hogwarts has been infiltrated. The dark lords spy lurks within one of the new students. Will Harry spot the treacherous elf… or will the young king suffer an early death.

Last words: Ok Well its been a long time since I last updated. First my entire story was wiped out by a worm and I had gone back and made changes to the beginning chapters…which I will have to redo. Hope you enjoy.

Heritage Chapter 10

Interlude in the Dark

My Lord Nathrach,

I have successfully entered the keep. The old human has yet to discover my treachery. How this man was able to hold Lord Voldemorte back is unfathomable. Humans are so pitiful when it comes to waging war. They have no subtlety.

I have narrowed the down to twenty five students in the three weeks that I have been here. There are ten females and fifteen males with even a small amount of Elvin blood in them. Of the twenty five there are seven that are at least half blooded.

Also I can confirm the presence of your old enemy. Advisor Riverkin has assumed the role of a teacher here. I will continue to observe him in hopes of locating the Lordling.

-Flint

Flint you fool,

Abstain from writing my name on your responses. If a single letter were to fall in an enemies hand my life would be ended quickly. But I trust you will not make the same mistake again. Continue your search for the lordling and send me any news.

You are to also observe the words surrounding the school. If the human Lord should mess up again, as all vile humans do, we may need to attack the castle to fix the problem. Also keep an eye on the Potter thing and his friends. They have a habit of meddling where they don't belong

Remember more than your life hangs in the balance here. If you fail the consequences will be painful.

-DN

The elf reread the letter in his hands. Stupid Duke, stupid humans, and stupid…stupid…gods he was an idiot. The elf who answered to the name of Flint sat slumped in the owlry window. The mess he was in was of his own doing, he knew that but what else could he do. If he tried to leave…but the alternative was unthinkable.

Could he bring himself to kill his peoples only chance. Three decades of bad rulers and corruption had done horrible damage to the Elvin nation. Many high officials had even started to push for blood purification. Then news had come of the new Lordling. He was someone who had the power to change their lives.

But at the moment there was nothing Flint could do besides stall. The bastard of a Duke wouldn't be able to see through his lies. It had been true that twenty five students of Elvin blood resided in the Hogwarts school but only one could possible be the King.

Flint had known after the first few days of being here. The King was hidden under a heavy glamour but only one other person meet with the Grand Advisor Riverkin. There was no doubt in his mind as he left his seat and headed back towards his dorm, Jario Balder had to be the Elvin King'

Ok sorry I know that this was a short chapter. I hope to update more often from now on.

Now to respond to some reviews…

Shania Maxwell, Sugarbaby1516 here ya go.

demonic-symbol, fuzzball, William Knight, silvr foxfire, I anm getting an editor, but yeah…sorry for the spelling.

Priestess of Silvanus, I'm working on that part next and I hope you enjoy what I write.

Yana5, Andais, HecateDeMort, Chompekitas, muggle , x revolution Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Lily3 well I will take your thoughts into consideration, but…I'm not sure who Harry will end up with.

Hobbs I will try. It's a time issue mostly.

VFPC, Heather

This chapter is dedicated to Harold James Gryffindor Merlin Ravenclaw Potter for the longest review I have ever gotten.


	11. C11 Totally new

Hello every one. After trying to start back on heritage several times I've given up. Not on the story, but trying to write from where I was. I started the story four years ago and my writing style has change since then. So I've decided to start to go chapter by chapter and re-work the story.

Although I'll be changing several things around I will keep to the original idea I had. But hopefully this time I will have more realistic characters. If there is one or two people who would be willing to help me with my still horrible spelling and serve as my personal critics please contact my via an email or review.

As I fix each chapter the new version will be put online to be read. I really treasure every review (except 1) that I have received and I don't want to lose them. I hope everyone will continue to follow my story and will like the new version better. If I am able to get a good beta or two I expect the first chapter up within two weeks.

Thanks for everything

Rion


	12. Remake posted

Just so everyone knows the remake is up. It is under the name Raven Prince book one.


End file.
